mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Timeline Pre-Timeline Split Many years before the creation of the realms *The One Being begins feeding on the essences of the Elder Gods to gain its strength. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) Millennia BMK+ *Fed up with the the One Being feeding on their essence, The Elder Gods waged war and created the Kamidogu, powerful weapons used to shatter the One Being's consciousness. Using the Kamidogu, The Elder Gods created the realms from its body, with Earthrealm as the center of power. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) *With the creation of the realms, a mysterious figure begins watching events throughout the centuries through the minds of countless mortals. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Despite its separation, the One Being would subtly influence inhabitants of the realms to re-merge them back into its true form. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) Millennium BMK *After the Creation of realms, Onaga assumes the throne of Outworld and begins ruling it as its emperor. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Hoping to gain eternal life, Onaga orders the last known dragon egg to be kept, hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception) Many Millennia BMK *Shao Kahn, one of Onaga's advisors, betrays Onaga by poisoning Onaga and taking his throne. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) *Onaga's undefeatable army is kept in a mummified state after his death. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception) 1000,0000 BMK+ *Argus and Delia's sons, Taven and Daegon, are born in Edenia. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) 1000,0000 BMK *Delia foresees the events leading to Armageddon in the future, prompting the Elder Gods to commission Argus to build a pyramid to safeguard against Armageddon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *The Pyramid of Argus is constructed in the Edenia Crater. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Argus has each of his sons encased in a monolith with a dragon to watch over them. Taven is paired with Orin, a gold dragon, while Daegon is paired with Caro, a red dragon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Delia creates the entity Blaze to be the safeguard against Armageddon and to oversee the strength of all of the fighters in the realms. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) 1000,000 BMK *Shinnok, one of the Elder Gods that waged war against the One Being, gives into greed and illusion of ultimate power and betrays his fellow Elder Gods. (Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat X) *The Thunder God known as Raiden is appointed by the Elder Gods to protect Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat X) *Shinnok manipulates Caro into thinking the signal had been sounded, awakening Daegon, and tricks Daegon into thinking that his parents turned against him. Daegon attacks and kills his parent, allowing Shao Kahn to invade Edenia without a Protector God opposing him. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Afterwards, Shinnok turns his attention to Earthrealm, whose Jinsei could grant him the power to become invincible. (Mortal Kombat X) *Raiden confronts Shinnok at the Jensei Chamber and they engage in a battle, where Raiden discovers that Shinnok's power was linked to his mystical amulet. Raiden strips Shinnok of his amulet and, with the aid of Elder Gods, banishes the fallen Elder God to the Netherrealm. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat X) 151 BMK *Erron Black, later known as Salazar, is born in Arlington, Texas. (Mortal Kombat X) 127 BMK *Erron Black and Shang Tsung first meet in Outworld. Shang Tsung hires Black to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior that he saw as a threat. As payment, Black is given the secret to long life, making him virtually immortal. Afterwards, Black spends the next decades wandering the vast territories of Outworld, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords, and adapts the name "Salazar". (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat X) 48 BMK *Shujinko is born in China. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) 38 BMK *Shujinko is enlisted into Bo Rai Cho's dojo at the age of 10 and begins training under Bo Rai Cho. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) 34 BMK *Posing as an avatar named Damashi, Onaga's consciousness encounters a 14-year old Shujinko persuades him to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods, as well as granting him the power to learn the fighting techniques of warriors he encountered. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) 29 BMK *Liu Kang is born in China. (Mortal Kombat) *John Carlton, also known as Johnny Cage, is born, in Vince, California. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat X) 26 BMK *Sonya Blade is born in Austin, Texas. (Mortal Kombat) 4 BMK *Johnny's first movie, Ninja Mime, is released. It's a box office bomb in the US, but it gains a cult following in France. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) 2 BMK *Bi-Han, now known as Sub-Zero, is contracted by Quan Chi to steal the Map of Elements, which lead to the location of an ancient amulet. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) *Battling through the Shaolin monks who guarded the map, Sub-Zero faces his rival, Hanzo Hasashi, aka Scorpion, from the Shirai Ryu clan who was also hired by Quan Chi. Sub-Zero kills Scorpion and retrieves the map. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) *After his death by Sub-Zero's hands, Hanzo's soul is tormented in the Netherrealm. (Mortal Kombat X) *During Sub-Zero's mission, Quan Chi wipes ou the Shirai Ryu clan and has Hanzo's wife and child, Harumi and Satoshi, killed. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X) *Retaining the Lin Kuei's services, Quan Chi has Sub-Zero follow the map to the Temple of Elements, where an amulet of "sentimental value" was resting. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) Original Timeline= 0 BMK *After meditating and studying Goro's weakness, Liu Kang faces against Kung Lao in a qualifying match to determine who will represent the Shaolin at the tournament. Liu Kang defeats Kung Lao and is chosen to represent the Shaolin at the tournament. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Two weeks later, the chosen warriors of the tournament arrive at the Hong Kong bay. (Mortal Kombat) *Johnny Cage goes to the harbor along with his agent and personal secretary and heads for the ship that would take him to Shang Tsung's Island. Upon arriving at the ship. Cage is harassed by Kano, but Liu Kang helps him defeat him and the two become friends. (Mortal Kombat) 4 AMK *Liu Kang wanders America and begins training Kai. (Mortal Kombat 4) 5 AMK *With the help of Edenian traitor, Tanya, Shinnok escapes to the newly restored Edenia and kidnaps Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. Eventually, he and Quan Chi head to the heavens (Mortal Kombat 4) *Fujin and Raiden escape to Earthrealm, where they rally the Earthrealm warriors. (Mortal Kombat 4) *Johnny age is resurrected by the Elder Gods. (Mortal Kombat 4) 7 AMK *Sektor successfully slays his father, the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeats Sektor in battle and claims the title of Grandmaster. Sektor flees to Japan and forms his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors, the Tekunin. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) 10 AMK *Quan Chi strikes a deal with Moloch and Drahmin, who fight off Scorpion for him. Quan Chi escapes from the Netherrealm via portal. Scorpion also follows him. After escaping the Netherrealm, Quan Chi discovers secrets about the past, by unlocking the secret of the ancient runestone, including the existence of the Dragon King's seemingly immortal army. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Quan Chi approaches Shang Tsung with an offer to join forces and they form the Deadly Alliance. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Quan Chi establishes a Soulnado in Shang Tsung's fortress with the agreement that Shang Tsung would use some of the souls to animate the army. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *With their combined strength, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung work together to defeat, and kill, Shao Kahn and Liu Kang, the two greatest threats to their plans. Unable to interfere as an Elder God, Raiden surrenders his status after realizing that, should the alliance be victorious, Earthrealm is doomed. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Liu Kang's body is discovered in the Wu Shi Academy by Kung Lao and Raiden. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Raiden recruits Johnny Cage to fight against the Deadly Alliance and tells the truth about his powers. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Sonya and Jax send Cyrax to Outworld. During the mission, Cyrax confronts and defeats Moloch and Drahmin. He also encounters against Reptile, who damages his arm console. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *The Deadly Alliance encounter Mavado at the Red Dragon Caverns and hire him to fend off Kenshi, in return acquiring the opportunity to be given the last Black Dragon member, Kano. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Shang Tsung reunite with Salazar at a bar in Z'Unkahrah and offers him a deal to join him and Quan Chi as their bounty hunter. Salazar accepts the deal. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:General Storyline